Beast Within
by Spoollee
Summary: Raven comes back for the summer. One thing is sure she have her work cut out for her. The person she loved finally has eyes for her but will it be enough? Love, hate, LEMONS, and pure goodness. Did I mention there will be lemons? JacobXOC
1. Coming Home

**D/C I don't own Twilight. Just want to play with the characters. **

**Here is the story you have been waiting for. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Cookies to: JessiQ, Unfiegned, ShenaB, barbiedoll123, gege75, JennSixx, and maltesegirl50! Thanks for the reviews!! **

_Whoever said love was easy never thought to add imprinting in the mix. …… And looking at the beast in front of me, my mind was telling me it was going to be a long night……._

Staring out the window watching the trees pass by like little blurs I was wondering to myself if this was such a good idea or not. If it wasn't for my gramps I would not be coming back to LaPush. He was getting older and I wanted to see him. Plus I missed my friends. I had not been back since that night three years ago when I watched a boy I had been crushing over got his heart broke by another girl. Only then did he find out how I really felt…….

……"_I want her." He yelled. _

_I was so tired of hearing about her. She was in love with someone else. _

"_She don't want you." I tried to sound unsarcastic. _

_He turned to me with anger and hurt in his eyes. "What do you know you're just a kid." _

_Wow that stung a little. I walked up to him and stood toe to toe with him. "You are so right I am just a kid but this said kid sees a lot more then you think. I may be only two years younger than you but at least I know when to cut my losses. Thank you." I turned and walked away._

_I think then he realized that for a kid I was in love with him._

"_Raven don't be that way."_

_I looked back at him and smiled. "Hey Jake? Don't remember me when she forgets you." …………_

That night replayed in my nightmares for a year after dad moved us away. It took awhile to get over him but I managed. Hell I was only fourteen to his sixteen.

"We are almost here" Dad said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Wonder if Jake ever got his girl. I cut all ties when it came to the LaPush boys.

"Are you staying for dinner? I will cook us all something." I yawned, stretching my arms and rotating my neck.

"Naw I don't want your mom alone any longer than she has to be." He smiled. He still does that when he talks about her. I swear they were soul mates.

"I don't see why she didn't come then you could rest before driving back." Dad moved us about six hours away. He said it was so I could do more. But I think he was scared of all the legends gramps was filling my head with. I was fascinated about them and when dad leaves I will be having gramps fill my head some more.

"She was unable to take off work. You really didn't give much notice. Are you sure this is what you want? I mean it's not too late to turn back around or better yet we could stay the night and visit your grandfather and head home in the morning." Poor man didn't give me a chance to answer any of the questions he was throwing at me.

Mom became a nurse and works for a trauma unit where we live and it's true I did just decide this yesterday. "Yes I am sure. It's not like I'm a kid said you wanted to get back to mom. I just want to be out of the city for a while and spend some time with gramps. He's no spring chicken. " I giggled.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He tried to sound serious when he said that but we both ended up laughing about it for a good five minutes.

I knew the laughter wouldn't last long before serious dad came back.

"You know Jake still lives here." Dad was almost too protective over me.

I held my hand up. "Dad, I'm not worried about Jake. It was a long time ago and I have moved past him."

"I'm just saying…." I cut him off before he can do that father daughter speech.

"Dad please let's just drop it. I want to enjoy my summer and I am glad I was able to land the summer internship. That will help pay to get the jeep fixed. By the way thank you for talking gramps into keeping it for me." I gave him my big doe eye look I know he can never turn that away.

"Well we figured it would keep you busy and it was time you had your own car."

I rolled down the window and took in a deep breath. The air smelled clean and rain will be coming soon.

"Dad please be careful going home it's going to rain in a few hours."

"The weather man said clear skies until tomorrow….." He stopped talking to look at me and I gave him that dumb look I had learned to do when he doubted me. "You can smell the rain from that far away?"

"Of course when we are in the city I can't anything because it's not natural but when I'm here my senses come alive. You should know that. Wasn't it one of the reasons you moved us away?" that same night many years ago after my ordeal with Jacob I came home and as soon as I walked into the house I smelled Sam. The only mistake I made was I outed him before he wanted everyone to know.

……_..I heard Sam as I walked into the house. I was glad the rain could hide my tears. What is that smell? I kept walking through the house until I reached the kitchen. Dad and gramps was standing there talking with Sam when I had to open my big mouth._

"_God Sam if you smell this bad when it rains you should have fought the change." I was holding my nose._

_All three men turned in my direction and the look on their faces said it all. Sam's look was anger and shock, Gramps was nothing but curious joy, but Dad's was fear. Gramps looked at Sam and asked if I was right, did he go through the change. Sam just nodded and then they looked back at me. _

"_You can smell the change on him?" Dad asked. _

"_Yeah can you not? He smells just like a wet animal. He changed tonight in the rain." The answer I just gave my dad told me I just did something I should not have been able to do. That same night dad packed us up and we left. _

_When we arrived in the city all the smells were wrong. After a while I gave up trying to pinpoint certain smells. It was starting to give me headaches…….._

"Raven did you just hear me?" He was raising his voice now to get my attention.

"What?" I turned and looked at him.

"I can't stop you from coming here but if there are any of those boys that have not changed yet I want you to stay away from them or I will be back here to take you back home. Do you understand me?"

All I could do was agree with him so he would change the subject. I did understand why he is worried. If they go through the change they will imprint and he just doesn't want my choice taken from me.

"Yes dad. But I don't think you have to worry about that I have enough to keep me busy remember. I just will keep my sniffer to myself." I tried to make a joke but I guess he was all out of laughs.

The last few miles were quiet and I had rolled up my window so I would be compelled to take in another deep breath.

Gramps house was a simple little thing. Two bedroom, one bath all on one level. I knew my room would be in the back of the house facing the woods. Which was great cause if I remember correctly it was a straight shot to Sue's house. I hadn't seen Leah or Seth in forever and suddenly I was overly excited to be back.

The truck came to a sudden stop in front of the house and before I could close the door I was attacked by a flying body.

"Good Lord Seth are you ever going to grow?" I laughed as he helped me up off the ground.

He was nothing but smiles. "Hello cousin glad to see you back. Hi uncle Nat how are you?" He looked over to see my dad shaking his head.

"I will be better when you help with these boxes." Seth jumped and ran over to him and gave him a hug then grabbed some boxes and walked into the house.

While dad walked into the house ahead of me I took in a deep breath. There were wolves in this house so I tried to look like I didn't sense them and made my way in. There in the living room was Gramps, Sam, Paul, Quil, and my dad. They all turned to look at me when I walked in to greet them. Dad was studying my face as well as gramps. I just smiled, put my box down and started giving out hugs.

First was gramps but when I reached for Paul he backed away and looked at Sam. I knew why, I was scared that night when I outed Sam. I just knew I did something no one else was able to do. Sam just nodded and then Paul pulled me into a hug. Quil didn't even wait for me he grabbed me from Paul and squeezed me.

I had to break the ice someway. "Thank goodness it's not raining. I don't think I can handle three wet dogs in one room." I rolled my eyes and started laughing. Gramps chimed in with the laughter. Before I knew it we all were laughing and Sam picked me up and spun me around.

"I just knew you were scared of me and what I am." He whispered in my ear.

"No it was me I was scared of not you. How is Emily?" He had set me back down and followed dad and I back out to grab more boxes.

"She's good, keeps asking about you. So you know you are going to have to come to the house."

"I can't wait. Where's Leah?" Taking the last box into my room.

Seth looked at gramps then back at me. Sam was the one to answer. "She is away on a retreat for a month. Something to do with school."

I wasn't buying it but I wasn't stupid enough to call him on it in front of gramps either.

Once dad was sure I was going to be ok he decided he needed to leave. As he walked out the front door I heard him say "I'll be damned."

I just stood at the door and smiled at him as he turned to face me. "See dad I told you it was going to rain."

He walked back up and put his arms around me. "I want you to be carefull. If for some reason you need to come home call me."

"I will dad now get home to mom. I will be fine and you drive safely." I kissed his cheek and waved him bye.

The guys were coming outside. "Hey where are you all going?"

Seth laughed. "We want to get away from you before you tell us how bad we smell."

"Yeah but Seth my dear cousin you have not went through the change yet. But you are close maybe even tonight." I smiled

The others looked at him then back at me.

"You can tell he hasn't changed?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't smell wild but I do smell his fever. He will be changing soon. In fact I think you need to keep him near tonight."

"Ok Raven we will watch him tonight and see if you are right." They all walked off and into the woods.

I went inside and started unpacking my boxes. Gramps walked into my room "So why was your dad giving me rules with you?"

I turned and sat down on my bed. "What kind of rules?"

He smiled and stayed near my door. "That I am to keep a close eye on you. Don't feed your head with all those legends, and to keep an eye on you and Jacob."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Gramps there is no me and Jacob. There never was, I just had a crush that's all. I wish dad would believe me. As for the legends, between you and me I don't think we have to call them that anymore. I mean there are wolves and then there is me with the super sniffer. I just want to spend time with you, do my summer internship, and be a teen."

He cackled and shook his head. "Just like your mother, so damned stubborn. I only have two rules, keep your nose clean, and don't wake me when I'm sleeping. Follow those rules and we will get along just fine." He walked back out and down the hallway. "Sue has invited us for dinner. We will walk over in an hour."

"OK" I yelled to him. I had an hour to work on my room. I was looking forward to dinner with Sue and Seth. Oh wait Seth won't be there. I need to tell gramps what I told Sam and them earlier. I headed down the hallway "Gramps I don't think Seth will be joining us this evening. He has a date with the guys."

"Why not?" He asked

"Well I really believe he will be going through the change tonight. I could smell his fever. It won't be long." I grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Well I will let Sue know Seth will be with the boys and he will be home later. Does it bother you that the guys are going through this? " Boy leave it to my gramps to be blunt.

"Well if I did that would be pot calling kettle black. Look at me I have the ability to smell things most all people can't. I can't judge. I just don't have to worry about growing furry."

He just looked at me then walked out the door. "Remember we leave in forty-five minutes."

I ran back to my room and got to work. I hate unpacking but I wanted all my stuff here with me even though I was only here for the summer.

The rain let up just enough for us to walk to Sue's house. Every once in a while I would take in a deep breath and get a sense of my surroundings. At some point I think gramps was laughing at me.

Sue met us at the door and she was full of hugs. Thank goodness we are a loving bunch.

Sue ushered us into the house. "Get in here you two before the rain starts again. Seth just called and said he was staying with Sam and Emily tonight and he would catch up with you tomorrow."

I just nodded my head and helped her set the table.

Dinner was nice and it was catch up and funny stories for the next few hours. I had offered to clean up after dinner. Gramps had walked on back to the house. I told him I would be there after I finished here.

Sue made me promise to come back and spend some time with her. I hugged her tight. Her and my mom looked like twins. They were so close. Just like me and Leah.

She told me she would call gramps and let him know I was on my way.

The rain had ended for the night. I didn't have the heart to tell aunt Sue that the rain was not going to start back.

The trail from Gramps to Sue was still there. They must use it a lot. I had no problem staying on it in the dark I could see the house lights from here. I took in a deep breath and suddenly stopped in my tracks. Someone was out here and they were fighting the fever.

"Seth are you out here? You should be with Sam during your fever. I don't know much about the change but I know you need to be with him. Not step out and come to gramps with me." I yelled. For some reason I wasn't scared. The only one needing to change was Seth. Everybody else was done.

I took in another deep breath. Damn he is fighting this bad. "Come on Seth, step out now!"

The voice had me shaking. "It's not Seth, Raven." Jacob came out from behind the tree.

You know what they say about assuming. I thought everyone but Seth had changed. I was wrong. I was starring at a boy that had his beast on the verge of ripping out of his skin and has been this way for a while. Not good. Why was he fighting it? That's the million dollar question…..

**OK what do you think? It will have love, hurt, lemons, rage, you name it. It will be in here.**

**Remember cookies to those that review!!!!**


	2. Privacy Please

**D/C I don't own Twilight! Sucks to be me.**

**Thanks for the hits. This story will be my pet for a while now that I have a great idea going for it. And remember Cookies to those who review!!**

**Gege75 gets a big fat sugar cookie!!!**

His voice went all through me. "What are you doing here?" I sighed. I so did not need this right now.

He took a step towards me as I stepped back. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of touching me. He dropped his hand and I put mine in my pockets.

"I live here but I could ask you the same thing." He smiled.

Even in the dark I could tell he was smiling. I swear that boy has the whitest teeth known to man. _Better to eat you with._ Once I had that thought I could control myself. I busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I almost had tears in my eyes before I could answer him. "I now know how Little Red Ridinghood felt when she met the wolf." I started laughing again and this time Jacob joined me.

He once again stepped towards me. I jumped back and lost the reason to laugh.

"Can I not give you a hug?" He too was no longer laughing.

"No Jacob you lost your chance to ever touch me again three years ago. Remember? I do." I had tears but they weren't from laughing anymore. I turned to finish my walk to the house.

"Damn it Raven that was three years ago. We were both young back then." He was coming up behind me fast. If it wasn't for the moon shining through the trees he would have ran over me when I came to a sudden halt.

I turned and put my finger in his chest. I was so glad it was dark because from the feel of that chest it would be so hard to stay mad at him. "You are so right we were young back then! If I remember correctly you were a year younger than I am now and you were so ready to settle down with her! The so called person that broke your heart on more than one occasion and the sad thing is if she was standing here with us again it would be like déjà vu."

His breathing was picking up I could smell the fever getting hotter. "If you feel that way then why are you back?"

Was he serious? "Don't flatter yourself I'm not here for you. Walk away Jacob see it's easy. I'll show you." I walked away for the second time in my life I walked away.

"Raven. Raven. RAVEN!!!" I heard him yell but I never sensed him coming to me. I kept on my journey to the house.

The tears fell. Traitors. It seemed like all those emotions came pouring back. Damn him, why? Why did he have to be here tonight my first night back in LaPush? He could have at least waited a few days or even a few months would have been better.

By the time I reached the back door my tears had stopped and I fought the urge to turn and look out to the woods. I knew he was still out there but I will be damned to give him any satisfaction seeing me look for him. Call me stubborn.

Gramps was sitting at the kitchen table when I came in. He looked around me I guess when he didn't see Jake come in behind me he asked. "Did Jacob find you?"

I walked over to the counter and grabbed a glass. "Yep, he found me." My tone was bleak as I went to the fridge and poured some milk.

"That boy moped around here for days after you left. It was like he lost his best friend." He never took his eyes from his cup.

I rolled my eyes suddenly full from one sip of milk."Gramps I did lose my best friend that night and moped about it for months. Not days gramps, months."

He stood up to bring his cup over to the sink and look down at me. This was the only man that could make me feel small. Call it respect.

"If it hadn't been for Sam and them he might have went crazy. He has been through a lot with you leaving and him going through the change. " He didn't know. I smiled.

"He had Sam and the guys. I had nobody. As much as I wanted it back then he was not moping over me. It was Bella that was driving him crazy. Not me. It never was me and gramps he's fighting the change." I raised up and kissed my gramps on the cheek "It's been a long day so I'm going to bed. Love you."

I left him standing in the kitchen. For the first time since I was a little girl he was speechless. He knew everything that went on in this town and pack business. Tonight marked the first night of what my summer was going to be like.

Before I shut my door I heard gramps on the phone "Hey Billy I need to talk to you about Jac……" I shut the door. I was tired and it was no longer my concern.

Picking out my bed clothes I went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and brush my teeth. Rinsing out my mouth and putting the towel up to dry I made my way back into my room.

Since it was done raining for the night I walked over to open my window. Opening it all the way I took in a deep breath. The wolves are running tonight. Seth made the change and need to run. I remembered that from the stories or legends I was told.

Before I lowered the window to where it was only open a crack I smelled him. He was still in the woods and still in his skin. I shook my head and turned out the light. I had my own life and I had plans already taking place. My future was ahead of me and Jacob Black was not a part of it.

The next morning I woke up to noise coming from down the hall in the kitchen. I looked at my phone to was six, what in the hell. What are people doing up at six in the freaking morning? Its summer people!

Laying here for a while the noise never faded so I got up and went into the bathroom. Pulling my hair up in a messy ponytail and proceeded to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Should I go change into Jeans and a shirt or stay in my bed clothes? Hmmm forget it. I was wearing pajama pants and a cami I was dressed enough for coffee.

Reached for the door and took one step out before I had hands on my waist pushing me back into the tiny bathroom. "What the hell Jacob! What do you think you are doing?" I knew my gramps was in the kitchen. I also knew they had seen Jacob walk back here.

I looked into a pair of pissed off eyes. I tried to move his arms away from me. His grip tightened. "I don't know what you are trying to prove but thanks to you they know I am fighting the change. You had no right saying anything about it!"

"I thought gramps knew? He made me mad." Why was I talking to him?

He huffed some hot air in my face. With the room being so small it wasn't hard. "What could that man say to his precious granddaughter to piss her off?" He let go of my waist and folded his arms across his chest. He was leaning against the door frame.

"He blamed me for your moping when I left. Saying that if Jacob hadn't had Sam and the guys to help him, you might have went crazy. Trying to make me feel bad because you were hurting. God forbid poor Jacob has his heart broken by me." I was seething. "I told him you weren't like that because of me."

He snarled at me and moved away from the door. "That still did not give you the right to tell him I hadn't changed. Besides what makes you thing you wasn't the reason?"

I was done being coop up in here with a freaking mountain that was burning up with fever that it was causing me to sweat.

"Fine, fine if that is what you needed to believe to you could sleep at night then fine. I will walk out there and tell them that yes it was my fault you were hurt and I lied about your change. Would that make you feel better? Would you finally leave me alone?" I was pushing him out of the way.

Once again his hands were on my waist and his lips were near my ear. His breath was just as hot as hot body heat. "I have fought the change was because of you." He was nuzzling my neck. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of him was overwhelming."I could not change and risk imprinting on someone before I had a chance to apologize to you and be near you"

He had me up against the wall while he continued. "While you were gone all I wanted to do was touch you, feel you, hold you and now your back and I have that chance." I felt his tongue run up my neck and I was brought back to my senses.

I pushed him away. "You are wasting your time here. You might as well go on ahead and shift. Just get it over with." I picked up the wash rag and began washing my neck where he had ran his tongue.

He just stood behind me and watched my face in the reflection. "I thought we were getting past all that mess."

I looked at him in the mirror. "No you got past it. Now you want to act like nothing ever happened. You want me to think that I had always been the target of your affections when I was never even in the running. So please do us both a favor and shift, imprint, and leave me alone." I could not have been any more cold hearted then I was now. He hurt me and won't even admit to it.

That's when I saw it. His eyes they were on the verge of changing I just stood there and continued to watch him in the mirror with a smile on my face. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them again they were normal.

I noticed he was standing there in jeans and a thin shirt. If things had been different I might had been unbuttoning that shirt and running my hands over that massive chest but as it was I would not ever be running my hands over any part of that body.

I was tired of just standing I needed coffee and fresh air. He just kept standing there. So I said the first thing that popped into my head. "If you will excuse me I have a sudden urge to puke so unless you want to hold my hair back then I suggest you leave."

He threw up his arms and reached for the door knob. "Damn it Raven you are not making this easy."

"No one ever said it was. Bye bye now."

He stormed out and slammed the door. I had to grip the sink to keep from falling to the floor. If I don't start work soon I was going to be the one to lose my mind.

I ended up setting in the bathroom for another ten minutes before getting brave enough to come out.

I didn't hear any voices so maybe they left. I walked down the hall and of course karma just had to peak her fucking head out. Gramps, Billy, and Sam were sitting at the table which means they probably heard our conversation but also made Jacob leave.

"Good morning." I put on my happy face and went for the coffee.

"Morning Raven, sorry my son had to impose on you. He didn't lose his temper did he?" Billy asked. He knew the answer but he was giving me an out so I wouldn't feel embarrassed with them hearing what we had said.

"No sir his temper was in check." I turned to face him. "Now if you will excuse me I need to finish unpacking and then get ready to go to the internship meeting. It was nice seeing you Billy." I cut eyes at Sam and headed back down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Raven I need you to stand over her so I can get your picture for your badge." Mrs. Fields, the human resources director, said as we finished up our paperwork.

I stood there and smiled. I was ready for this day to be over with. I had one more meeting then I would be able to start work.

Mrs. Fields ushered me into this office. It was nice and large. I sat there for a second when I looked down at the name plate. Holy Shit and before I could laugh at the irony I smelled him.

The scent of musk was coming through the door. Damn this nose.

The door opened and in walked my boss.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. I will be teaching you the ins and outs of the medical field." He extended his hand and I took it.

"I'm Raven your intern for the summer."

He smiled and walked around to his desk. "Nice to meet you, Raven. So tell me a little about yourself."

I sat back down across from him and opened my mouth. "Well I pushed to graduate early from high school I applied for the internship and out of five thousand applicants I was one of five to be picked. I hope to make it into med school and graduate within six years."

He sat back with his fingers interlaced together and his elbows resting on his chair. "You do understand medical school is eight years? Are you planning to become a doctor?"

What the hell? What is with guys these past few days? "Yes sir I will become a doctor in six years. Why? Because I am smart, a quick learner, hard worker, and determined to make something of myself. So if everything is alright I will be seeing you tomorrow?"

His expression never changed. "I like your bluntness. You will be working ten hour shifts five days a week. So you will work five off three. Will it be a problem working weekends?"

I shook my head. "No sir I came back here for my internship not partying."

He stood up. "Good because I will not tolerate slacking. If I see that you cannot handle this I will see to your dismissal. Now if you will excuse me I have patients to tend to. See you tomorrow at six-thirty."

He opened the door for me and I walked out. He turned and left down the hall. I knew he could smell the pack near me. Hell I could smell what he was. Could this summer get any worse?


	3. Hell Week

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to my peeps!! Gege 75, barbiedoll123, and JessiQ!!! Remember cookies to those that review!!! Show the love!!!**

Looking at the time clock 1:30am Saturday morning. Damn I just finished my fifth day of my first week or I should call it HELL WEEK. I along with the other four interns pulled another eighteen hour day. Shelly and I pulled the most hours this week. We actually did doubles every day.

I threw on my sweatshirt, tied my shoes, and threw my scrubs into the dirty bin making my way out to the parking lot.

"Come on Raven come have some coffee with us. Knowing the week we've had we deserve it." Billy chirped. I swear that guy had enough caffeine in his system to jump start a dead car battery.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope I'm heading to my house and falling into bed. I got my books in the mail on Wednesday and I haven't had a chance to open the box yet."

Shelly rolled her eyes and laughed "You overachiever if you do not relax and take a break you will burn out."

I know she said it with good intentions but I had nothing else to focus on.

"That's ok when I see I need a break I will take it. Now go have your coffee and I will see you all on Tuesday."

I turned and walked straight to my jeep, the night air felt great. It was going to be a long drive, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot I noticed Dr. Cullen getting into his car. I can say he was here working as long as we were. He didn't go home while we stayed and worked. But then again hearing stories from my gramps it wasn't like Dr. C was going to be getting tired anytime soon.

I waved at him as I drove off and of course he waved back. He's not so bad but it's his daughter in law I have a problem with after all.

Turning up the radio and getting lost in my thoughts I started thinking about what all has been going on this week. I don't know what gramps and Billy told Jacob but he has been staying away from the house this week or at least I couldn't smell him when I got home. Then again I would call gramps about an hour after I was to be off and told him I would be working late. Never telling him what time I would be getting home. That varied from one to three every morning.

Hell I should be dead on my feet but we did get to take cat naps while we worked the pit. So the four hours of sleep I got at home weren't so bad.

I would sleep in a little tomorrow then I would at least start the first chapter of my books. Leah is returning tomorrow, gramps left me a note by my coffee cup since I was up before him and got home after he went to bed. I was excited to see her.

Forty minutes later I was pulling in to LaPush. Two more minutes I will be home. Ahh bed here I come.

Driving past Seth's house I honk my horn to let my aunt know I'm home. Once she hears the horn the porch light goes off. Every since we were little she did it. Call it concern but no matter who was out she left her porch light on until we were all at home.

I pulled my jeep around the house and parked it near the back door that way I didn't wake up gramps.

Cutting the engine and leaning my head back I take a couple deep breaths. Clearing my sniffer I call it. Being around all those smells at the hospital then coming home and going straight to bed leaves me with a foul headache and I learned my lesson the first night. So I close my eyes and take in the clean air around me.

At least it was clean. "Damn Jacob are you stalking me now?" I didn't even have to open my eyes to know he was right beside me.

"I was just making sure you got home ok." He said in a low voice near my ear.

"Yep made it home just fine just like every night this week, now if you will excuse me I need to get to bed, I have a lot of book work to do tomorrow and I need my rest." I opened my eyes at sat up straight in my seat.

He didn't move.

"What do you want?" It was dark but I could see his outline.

Before I could move out of the way his big hands were around my head and pulling into the kiss. I went with it. I kissed him back and it was nice. I felt his hands start to lose their grip on my hair and move down to my neck I pushed him back.

I kept pushing him until he was up against the side of the house. "Was it worth it?' I said.

I could tell he was smiling hell under different circumstances I would be too.

"Worth what?" He said in that gravelly voice.

I turned around and grabbed my duffle bag. "You will not do that again. I may not be able to stop you from coming to gramps but I do know twenty six ways to inflict pain on you without blinking an eye and if you ever pull this shit again I will be happy to demonstrate them. Give it up Jacob I don't want you. What you are doing is something a pathetic loser would do. It's not becoming. Bye Jacob."

I left him standing by the house and I walked up the steps and opened the door. Gramps always left his doors unlocked, here in LaPush who would be stupid enough to come in when you are unwelcomed.

I didn't even turn on the lights I just dropped my keys and duffle and fell on the bed. I didn't even have time to think. Once my eyes closed I was gone.

JPOV:

"Back off Jacob before you lose her forever." Sam walked up behind me.

That kiss felt so right and I know she was enjoying it too.

"I feel like if I don't try I will lose her anyway." I turned to look at him as I walk into the woods to head to my house. I was here waiting on her every night she got home but I made sure she couldn't smell me. I just wanted to make sure she made it home ok.

"Give it time. Like she said you are acting like a stalker."

"How long have you been standing there?" I whipped around to glare at him.

"Unlike her you can't smell the pack, at least until you change. I saw and heard the whole show and yes she did kiss you back I could smell the pleasure in it for her but I am warning you to take it slow. She is a unique one and I think she will come around but you did hurt her. Hell we all knew she had more than just a crush on you back then and you were either totally clueless or didn't care. I hope for your sake that it was the first one or you have already lost her." Sam was gone. Leaving me to stew about what he just said.

I have to have her. She is mine.

* * *

RPOV:

Opening my eye and peeking at the time it said nine o'clock. WOW I slept for a while. I stretched my arms up above my head and made take little sound letting you know it was a good one.

I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. Walking out with a towel around me and one around my head I went and slipped on some yoga pants and a tee shirt. Leaving my hair up in a towel for a while I headed for the kitchen.

Once again there was a note by my coffee cup. Gramps said he made a fresh pot and will see me later. Smiling while pouring me a cup I walked over to the table where my box of books had been sitting for the past few days.

Once I unpacked them I looked over at my backpack and knew right then I was going to need a bigger one. These six books wouldn't even fit in my duffle.

I pulled out my notebook and my ipod and got to work.

After a few hours the house phone started ringing and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned and stretched knowing my legs were tingling from falling asleep in the chair.

"Hello dear it's Sue I just wanted to let you know Leah is here and is in the shower. We are having dinner over here in an hour."

"Dinner? What happened to lunch?" I laughed.

"Raven it's five in the afternoon."

I whipped my head around and grabbed my cell phone off the counter. I'll be damned. I sat there the whole day working on my books. Well I did get up to use the restroom but never once glanced at a clock.

"Well ok my bad see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and started to clean up my mess. I took all the books to my room and bent down to fetch my shoes when the towel fell from my head.

Well shit I even forgot about my hair. I walked into the bathroom and the mess was almost dry. Unless I rewet it I was going to have one massive bed head look. I just brushed it the best I could and threw it up in a messy bun.

Got my shoes, on left a note n the counter for gramps saying I was already at Sue's, and headed out the back door. I started jogging through the woods and after being in the chair for the whole day it felt great.

Coming to the end of the woods was the clearing and I stopped to walk the rest of the way. I noticed a lot of trucks here. Then I smelled them the pack was here. Well yeah Seth was here.

I came into the back door to be greeted by Sue and a glass of ice tea. "Thanks Aunt Sue now where is my cousin?"

"Right here."

I turned and laughed . "No my other cousin. I have already seen you." I gave Seth a hug.

"She is out front with the boys" Sue said and went back to work in the kitchen.

Seth grabbed my hand and led me through the house and out the front door. Standing around her was the whole wolf pack. Well almost everybody Jacob was standing by himself away from me. Then I noticed Gramps, Billy, and the rest of that generation was sitting over by the garage like they were about to watch a show.

I barreled out the door and made a line for the group. "Move guys give her some room." I pushed them out of the way and pulled her into a hug.

"Damn cuz you need to stay away from these boys your starting to smell like them." I laughed and then stopped when I felt her tense.

I pulled her back by arms length looking at her sad face. "Leah why are you looking at me like that? You should be happy to see me."

She looked over at Sam then back at me before her eyes dropped to the ground.

"What in the hell is going on? It was just a joke. I said you were starting to smell like them not that you wer…." I shut up and pulled her back to me taking in a deep breath.

"It's you I smell. Why do I smell you? Or better yet why do you smell like them?" I had tears in my eyes cause I already knew the answer.

"You know why." Was all she would say to me.

I started to shake. "Tell me! I have to hear you say it!"

Her eyes met mine "Because I am one of them."

I backed away holding my stomach trying to keep from throwing up my guts. I looked at the old men seeing if I could read their faces.

"You weren't really on a trip were you?" I asked Leah never taking my eyes off gramps.

"No."

"They didn't want me to freak out about you did they?"

"No"

"Because I might turn too and they wanted to make sure my ride was gone."

"Yes"

I closed my eyes and the tears fell.

"I've got to get out of here." I started to turn and walk away but my world started spinning.

"Raven you need to calm down before you leave. You can't be by yourself incase..' I cut Sam off with a glare.

"I am fine. I just don't want to be around you bunch of animals! Both human and non."

I turned to be face to face to Leah. She had her own tears. "I hope it passes you."

"Yeah you and me both." And I left. As I walked by Jacob the look I was getting from him was anger. "What in the hell are you looking at? Don't want to chase me now that I might become furry?"

He turned away from me.

I laughed "Well hell the day is looking up after all."

I ran as fast as I could through the woods and up into the back door of gramps house. I grabbed my duffle and shoved my ipod and some books into it.

I drove to the only place I knew I could get away from my home life and how screwed up it just became.

Pulling up at the hospital sometime later I grabbed my duffle and headed into the doctor's lounge. I sat my duffle on the table and started mumbling to myself. Damn pack, damn Jacob, Damn Leah. Sneaky ass old man. Great now I am going to have to worry about keeping NAIR in stock. Here I am trying to get into medical school and PMS and GPA should have been the only thing I need to worry about not if someone was going to piss me off I wolf out on them or heaven forbid I get a bad grade I end up eating the professor.

By the time I was done bitching to myself I was slamming my books down n the table.

"Everything ok Raven?" Dr. Cullen was standing behind me.

Fuck Is my nose even working? I didn't even smell him come up. "I'm fine just a lot going on at my house and I can't get any studying done around there."

He laughed at me and that kinda pissed me off a little more."So you come to the hospital for peace and quiet."

Hmm he had a point I was in a hospital there is no quiet.

I shook my head and laughed at him until I almost cried. "That's sad huh?"

He looked at the clock and then back to me and a key appeared in front of my face. "Here go up on the third floor and the medical research library is there. I will be leaving and going home at ten so you can use my key until then. If anyone asked why you are there just tell them you are doing some research for me."

I must have the stupid look plastered on my face. I took the key and said thanks. Scooping up my books I took off in a dead run. I had the holy item that everyone below a third year attending yearned for. It was in my hand and I was alone!!!

Yep this day was looking up.

JPOV:

I can't believe she left. Sam was starting to walk towards me and I really didn't want to talk to him again.

Leah had gone into the house she started crying hard when Raven left. The men by the garage just sat back and watched to see how Raven took to the news. They had Leah go away for a while until they thought Raven was ready to be confronted. I personally thought it was a bad idea. But then again I'm not in the position to be saying anything I am fighting my own change.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" I asked Sam as he got close.

"Yeah I called the hospital and one of the nurses saw her pulling up so we at least know where she is at."

I picked up a stick and started to peel the bark off slowly. "I think this could have been handled better. She felt like she was cornered."

Sam started to growl. "I didn't see you out there helping or offering you opinion. Hell you really have no opinion you are fighting the change."

"And you know why. But I think if Leah and Raven would have been by themselves then She probably wouldn't be upset and gone."

I looked at him. He just put a hand on my shoulder and walked away.


End file.
